The present disclosure relates to packaging, and specifically a storage container or jar. More particularly, the storage container has improved functionality and versatility that allows separate items to be stored in a single container.
It is common to provide a container that holds a desired item or substance. However, there is an increasing need to provide a versatile, multi-function container that addresses requirements desired by end users. For example, it is desirable to provide storage for different types of items having disparate requirements for storage, e.g., one item may require a fluid-tight compartment while the other item does not, or the two items may be significantly differently sized, or the two items may not be compatible with one another.
On the other hand, the design must be capable of meeting these needs but at a reasonable cost and ease of manufacturing. Although technically advanced manufacturing techniques permit a number of complex designs, such techniques must be offset by the associated cost. Accordingly, simple, easy to use designs must likewise be relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture or else the design is impractical.
A need exists for a container that meets these needs and others in an efficient, economical manner.